Anti Fairly Odd Maddie
Anti Fairly Odd Maddie is a new and improved spin-off of Fairly Odd Parents. It would be created by me and Butch Hartman, the creator of the original show. It would follow the lives of me, my godparents, family, and friends. Characters:Category:Spin-OffsCategory:Fanon These are the main and recurring characters of Anti Fairly Odd Maddie! Protagonists: Maddie Dite The main character and protagonist. She has 2 lovable anti fairy godparents, and a lovable anti fairy godbrother, plus an awesome anti fairy godpet. She got her godparents because Ashley A and Dale won't leave her alone, she was a cray-cray 8 year old obsessed with Chain chomps, from an awesome video game, and she was at tons of not really special needs schools for the dumbest and extremely disabled kids, one Maddie was not. She has awesome parents, teachers and friends. In the future she's married to Jon, a very cute guy who is in 2 of Maddie's classes who secretly likes her. She even became an anti fairy. Anti Cosmo Maddie's anti fairy godfather who's a genius and the opposite of Cosmo. He is very devious, smart, and will rule the world. He is very kind and generous. He is very smart, unlike Cosmo. He is very brave and smart. He rules Anti fairy world, but not with an iron fist, but with kindness and fairness. He's always there for Maddie, and would do anything for her. As a baby and teenager, he was still super smart. '' '''Anti Wanda' Maddie's anti fairy godmother who loves chocolate and eats with her feet. She is very funny, yet naive. She isn't very bright, but isn't dumb like Cosmo. She loves food and is a very good cook. She wants to win the fairy vs anti fairy bake-off with her famous chocolate cakes. She's the opposite of Wanda. As a baby and teenager, she didn't have much common sense or smarts. Foop Maddie's anti fairy godbrother who first appears in the Fairly Odd Parents episode, Anti Poof. Anti Wanda had him as Anti fairy pregnancies work different than fairy pregnancies. He's the opposite and best friend of Poof. Foop is a very smart anti fairy and would stop at nothing but to destroy either Poof or Chloe, the resident goody goody. He is a very loyal friend to all but he does get extremely jealous of Poof as he's the most popular fairy in Spellementary school, and Foop isn't. He is very funny, and can make anyone laugh. He infiltrated the Losers and is now in really deep cover. He's also somewhat manipulative, but he respects everyone. Future Foop In the future, Foop's sixteen years old and still best friends with Poof. He in the future would also have a part time job as a substitute teacher at Spellementary school, the school he and Poof goes to now. Foop is married to Goldie Goldenglow and is still besties with Poof. He became president of the United states and ruled the world before prom. He becomes super mature, more than he is now. Angel ' ''Foop's girly alter-ego. He dressed himself as a girl to destroy Chloe because of what she did to Anti Fairy world which was make it all bright and sparkly. His personality as a girl was a bit mean and abrupt. He was still the same old Foop none the less. He had his usual mustache and goatee beard as a girl, but later on got electrolysis done for it at Lisa's Something Nice boutique. He named himself Angel as a girl because he thought of the most angelic name for his sweet personality. '''Anti Sparky Maddie's anti fairy godpet. Anti Sparky is a little bit intimidating towards evil, mean, and dumb people. He is very cute and cuddly, and can make money appear. He is the opposite to Sparky, Timmy's dumb pet doggie. He is very smart, intelligent, crafty, devious, and sometimes manipulative. He likes flying in the air and playing fetch. He wants to rule the world and become the first dog president. He can even go to school, and he can easily disguise himself as a human, as he uses his anti fairy magic responsibly and professionally. Antagonists: Jorgen Von Strangle The domineering fairy leader and guard of Da Rules, the rule-book for all fairy godparents. Anti Cosmo, Anti Wanda, and Foop hate his mean rules, attitude, and that Jorgen has always bullied them for being anti fairies, the #1 species Jorgen hates. His last name comes from him always strangling weaker people/creatures. You don't wanna mess with him! He's not all bad, as he respects Timmy & his fairy godparents. He is the main antagonist in Anti Fairly Odd Maddie. HP ' ''He is the boring head of Pixie world. He is extremely uninteresting and loves to make boring business calls. He used to be friends with Anti Cosmo, but he later ditched him for the unusual decrease in fun He doesn't play well with others, proven to turning a fun clown baby into a boring business man. He is very unoriginal, bland, and lame all of the time. He's pretty mean. He's not all bad because he was willing to work well with Maddie Dite to stop Mr. Crocker. '''Sanderson HP's boring sidekick. He is very unoriginal, boring and lame too, especially when following HP's orders. He is very bland and doesn't like sugar in his coffee. He may be very handsome, but is very boring underneath. He's very much not the typical dreamboat, and is very close minded on things he likes in fear of HP rejecting them. He isn't his own person at all, even in dire needs when he should be. He is also pretty mean as well. ''He's also not all bad because he was willing to work well with Maddie Dite to stop Mr. Crocker. '''Anti Cupid' The only truly evil anti fairy. He despises love, friendship and dating. His only friend is icky Vicky. He is very hateful and loves splitting up nice couples. His opposite is Cupid, the fairy of love and forgiveness. Anti Cupid usually holds grudges against those who mistreat him. His main goal is to split up Maddie and her two crushes. He isn't all bad though, as he's worked alongside Maddie and her godparents on occasion. Dale The school bully who always insults Maddie. His famous phrase is "Friendless freak", usually said to Maddie, which stands for him being opposed to her, especially since Dale's the true friendless one, and she is the most popular. Gary Timmy's mean imaginary "friend". He ditched Timmy in the Fairly Odd Parents episode, Imaginary Gary, in which he then later plotted evil revenge on Timmy. He is friends with Dale because of their common mean guy bonds. He is very shallow and a delinquent. He is very rude and mean when things don't work out for him. He likes Maddie Dite a bit, but she definitely doesn't feel the same way. Francis Timmy's version of Dale and Maddie's newest Dale. He is very mean and would give wedgies to those who he thinks deserve it. He is very rude and mean and quite an aggressive bully. He wants to harm those who challenge him. He breaks the law sometimes. He's very rude, mean and manipulative. His favorite things is watching others suffer. He could even beat up Jorgen in a jealous rage. You don't wanna get on his bad side. He is very evil and tough. Norm A very manipulative genie. He is very eager to get out of his lamp that he'd try hurting anyone to get out and to have his evil destiny come true. He is very shifty and shady. He would grant others wishes and just then abandon them afterwards. He isn't a very nice genie, and will instead make fun of those who he had manipulated. He once manipulated Chester, Timmy's best friend into wishing he's the most powerful genie in the world. Maddie Dite doesn't like him as he has harmed so many people. Dark Laser A robot alien that Timmy wished up. Little did he know, Dark Laser is evil and wants to destroy the Earth. He is very sadistic and is very strong and powerful. He once tricked Timmy to join his dark side and destroy the Earth. Thankfully, Timmy didn't completely obey his commands. He is very vengeful, as he is in the group "The Losers" with Mr. Crocker, Vicky, and a spying Foop. He is very annoying and rude. Vicky Timmy's babysitter who is very sadistic, evil, and is a sociopath. She lives and breathes torturing younger kids, even kids her own age and acts pathetically sweet in front of adults and parents - so she won't get fired. Vicky is in the group "The Losers" with Mr. Crocker and Dark Laser in order to destroy Timmy and his trusted friends and family. She hates any child and adult. She wants to rule the world with an iron fist. She is very, very evil. She's 16 years old and lots fear her, even Foop who is very fearless. Maddie Dite's school cook is named Vicky, but she's Vicky's polar opposite; nice, kind, and a good cook. Mr. Denzel Crocker Timmy's psycho teacher who wants to catch fairies. He now is starting to obsess over catching anti fairies ever since Foop threatened to throw him in lava. Maddie now especially hates him, so much she called the police on him and they put him in a mental institute. He even tried taking Foop and Poof's powers. Recurring Friends and Allies: Anti Snozmo Anti Cosmo's honest brother. He's the opposite of Cosmo's brother, Snozmo, a dishonest thief. He is very nice and not as smart as Anti Cosmo, but is very intelligent non the less. He and Anti Blonda are married with a daughter, Anti Angel. He is very honest and sometimes would unintentionally offend people with his honesty, similar to Donald Trump, except with Trump, it's intentional. Anti Blonda Anti Wanda's loyal sister. She's the opposite of Wanda's snobby sister, Blonda. She is a famous chef and has been on the food network channel. She is an expert of food, and goes to every restaurant to eat and critique the food, as she's a food critic as well. She likes to bake in the middle of the night. She is very nice, unlike Blonda. She and Anti Wanda are very close. '' '''Anti Angel' Anti Snozmo & Anti Blonda's baby girl. She is good friends with Poof and Foop. She is a lot like both her mom and dad - both being honest and a skilled chef. She is also pretty similar to Foop, being that they are both sorta devious and manipulative, but also super cool. She wants to be president and even became Foop's secretary of state as a teenager. In her teen years, she'd date Foop and Poof for a while, but her one true love is Poof & Foop's sickly sweet friend, Sammy Sweet-sparkle. Jon Maddie's cute crush at school. He is very rude at times, but is the nicest boy in Maddie's school, next to Timmy, Zack, and Remy. She likes him because they are good friends and he is very funny & handsome. He is Maddie's future husband and boyfriend. He is very charming and sweet. He can be really dumb, but he is very funny and smart. He is very kind and cool. Ashley A Maddie's frenemy. She is the richest girl in Maddie's school. She one-ups Maddie a lot and can be very snobby. Maddie and her share anti fairy godparents, in which Mr. Crocker's always suspicious of. Ashley A used to be incredibly mean and hostile towards Maddie, but she eventually grew out of it. Maddie's therapist, Martha, isn't so trusting of her, even after she's changed. The Ashleys Also known as Ashley A's "henchmen". They are very loyal to Ashley A as well as Maddie. They also are very rich and one-ups Maddie a lot, too. They are also very girly and vain, and they also used to be very snobby, mean, and hostile towards Maddie. They also grew out of their mean-girl ways, too. Maddie's therapist, Martha isn't really so trusting of them either. Zack '' Zack is a crush of Maddie's. He is also her best guy-friend. They first met at the "special" needs school Maddie went to. He is a very cute and loyal friend. He is very sporty and intellectual. He is very kind and charitable and likes cooking. He is very smart and likes to read, as well. He doesn't know much of Maddie's godparents, but he knows nearly everything else on her. He is currently dating Reanna, Maddie's friend who is frequently mentioned in the series.'' Claire Maddie's best friend. She is very nice and loyal. She likes the same things Maddie likes, but they are also different in many ways. She is part of the popular crowd with Maddie, Ashley A, and Jon. She is very cool and sweet. She and Maddie will have a birthday slumber party. They knew each other for a long while. She's a very loyal friend and will never be mean to her friends. Krysta Krysta is Maddie's other best friend. She is most commonly referred to as Maddie's back-up friend, similar to Timmy's back-up friends, Sanjay & Elmer, in the original series. She is very nice and kind. She is very friendly, assertive and honest. She is pretty popular and well-liked, too. She moved away in season 3 of Anti Fairly Odd Maddie, but Maddie and her always kept in touch since, despite never appearing again in the series. Cosmo Timmy's ignorant fairy godfather.' 'Cosmo's the idiotic one who loves string cheese and marshmallows. He loves to have fun, but never looks at the serious sides of life. He has a terribly annoying voice and talks just to talk. He gave birth to Poof, and is very naive. Timmy and him like to do fun, rule-breaking things like extreme wishes or other foolish things. He isn't very clever and always foils everyone's plans. He's the fairy counterpart to Anti Cosmo. As a baby and teenager, he was still really mind-numbingly stupid and still talked super annoying. Smart Cosmo When Anti Cosmo was fed up with Cosmo's stupidity, he totally transformed Cosmo into a mind clone of Anti Cosmo's. He no longer cared about string cheese anymore and cared more about the Periodic table and Calculus. He also became slightly more devious and clever. He is Maddie Dite's dream Cosmo and Timmy's worst nightmare. '' '''Wanda' Timmy's shrill fairy godmother. She appears to smart and wise, but actually she's close to Cosmo's IQ level. She is very shrill and demanding and will never take no for an answer. She has a snappy tone of voice which can annoy people. She can be very dopey. She usually means well, but can get others into sticky situations. Her worst habit is bossing others around, and people always point it out. She likes chocolate like Anti Wanda, but she isn't quite as obsessive over it. She is very annoying at times, and can drive others away. She even annoys Cosmo, her own husband. As a baby and teenager, she was still very controlling and daft, but instead of bossing around Timmy, Cosmo, & Poof, she bossed around her own sister. .'' '''Poof' Timmy's speechless fairy godbrother. He is a cute little fairy baby with lots of power in his baby rattle wand. He is best friends with his counterpart, Foop, who he constantly one ups. He likes chocolate brownies and playing. He is a good companion to both Timmy and Foop. Poof even gave Foop a wedgie when he got overshadowed. He is very brave sometimes and will try anything, despite being a baby. He can be very naive, though, and will try doing the right thing, even if it's the wrong thing actually. Future Poof In the future, Poof's still best friends with Foop. He'd be 15 years old, can speak in full sentences, have a normal fairy wand, and is going to the Fairy academy like his parents, to become a Fairy godparent. In the future he'd sound like Timmy right now. Sparky Timmy's new fairy godpet. He's the opposite to Anti Sparky. Sparky is very dumb and funny. He is very bad at driving and painting. He likes to eat up everything in the house. He knows how to go potty in a regular toilet and even talk. He is a very cute and cuddly doggie. He and Anti Sparky are good friends, but they sometimes fight. He didn't appear in Season 10 of Fairly Odd Parents, but eventually will return. 'Timmy Turner' The original main character in Fairly Odd Parents. He still gets babysat by Vicky, until in season 4 when Vicky gets fired, and Timmy has me as a babysitter (as a reward from less 8 year old unsafety.) I'm way nicer than icky Vicky, which made me the perfect babysitter. He is now 11 years old. He became a fairy in the Fairly Odd Summer movie. As an adult, he'd be able to understand why he needed to lose his fairies, and he'd be smarter with a job. Hunkules Hunkules is Maddie's beefcake dad who supports Maddie through thick and thin. He doesn't seem to know about Maddie's anti fairy godparents - simply says they don't exist - but still knows how she thinks, and helps her through tough situations. Hunkules is manly strong, not as strong as Jorgen '''thinks' he is, but really strong. He is very smart, and he now teaches a challenged elementary school boy. He and Maddie have lots of inside jokes. He adopted Maddie from an abusive orphanage in Turkey when she was just 2 years old. Ever since then he had cared for Maddie very much. '' Mommy Dite Maddie's mom who loves her deeply. Mommy Dite is Maddie's mom, very neat, organized, and when mad, can scream a mile away! Maddie and her mom fight sometimes, but they love each other very much. She supports Maddie through thick and thin, but she doesn't seem to know about Maddie's anti fairy godparents - simply says they don't exist - but still knows how she thinks, and helps her through tough situations. Mommy Dite can be very rude and controlling, but her heart's in the right place. She adopted Maddie from an abusive orphanage in Turkey when she was just 2 years old. Ever since then she had cared for Maddie very much. Martha Martha is Maddie's therapist who she frequently visits every Monday. She is very wise, nice, and tolerant. She first met Maddie when she was an obsessive 8 year old. Martha always likes to help Maddie with her problems and feelings. She encourages Maddie to be safe, even if it was super hard in the past. She is super kind, yet she still hasn't forgiven the Ashleys, even after they became nicer. Remy Buxaplenty Timmy and Maddie's rich friend. He has a mansion near Maddie's school after moving away from Dimmsdale. He's very loyal to everyone, and even had Ashley A reform because she had a crush on him. His former godparent was Juandissimo, but he ditched Remy after his move. He used to be very snobby and mean, but he eventually grew out of. '' '''Bella' One of Maddie's cute kitties. Bella is very mischievous, always getting into trouble. Bella is very cute. She is one of Maddie's brand new cats. Maddie loves her dearly and gives her treats before she goes to school. Maddie loves her, but sometimes gets mad at her for scratching her chairs, wrecking her cords, and licking her food. Maddie and her always snuggle up together. Bella always wants to sneak outside. Her favorite things are treats, being hugged, playing and going outside. '' '''Pumpkin' One of Maddie's cute kitties.' 'Pumpkin is very chubby and eats a lot, even foods she's not supposed to eat. She is one of Maddie's brand new cats. Maddie loves her dearly and gives her treats before she goes to school. Maddie and her always snuggle up together, but it's hard to pick her up sometimes, as she's very fat and chubby. Her favorite things are treats, playing, and sleeping. Pumpkin isn't as mischievous as Bella, but still has a dark side. She also bites Maddie's cords. '' '''Sweetpea' One of Maddie's cute kitties.' Sweetpea had died because she however got too old, and had to be put down, sadly. Sweetpea was a wonderful, warm, and cuddly cat. Maddie was depressed after a while from missing her so much and that's how she got anti fairy godparents. Her favorite things were treats, being petted, and resting. Maddie always has really good memories of Sweetpea. Her favorite one was when she accidentally ate strawberry powder. Maddie later wished for Sweetpea to be alive again, but she became an evil zombie/ghost kitty who wanted to eat Maddie's brains. '' '''AJ Timmy's smart friend. He never gets F's, not even in Mr. Crocker's class! He is very bright and could pass off as a college student with a superior mind. He is similar to Anti Cosmo, and he would rule the world with his smarts. He even created his own clones! He is smarter than Jimmy Neutron, a new kid in Timmy's neighborhood. He never is wrong about anything and would go to Harvard when he goes to college. Chester McBadBat Timmy's best friend. He is very poor and lives in a trailer park next to AJ's house. He is very similar to Shawn Hunter in Boy Meets World. He likes running around shirtless and getting dirty. He is very funny, kind, but not too bright. He is a natural at picking locks with his teeth. He and his dad are terrible at baseball. Mr. Turner Timmy's bumbling dad. He doesn't like his next door neighbor, Mr. Dinkleberg. He is incredibly dumb. His name wasn't revealed in Fairly Odd Parents, but would later be revealed as Daniel. He messes up everything, and thinks Vicky's a saint, when she's an evil girl. He is very weird as he likes to dress like a girl and go to beauty pageants. He is super annoying, and works as a pencil pusher in Pencil Nexus for his boss Mr. Ed Leadly. Mrs. Turner Timmy's ditzy mom. She is very, very dumb and materialistic. Her name wasn't revealed in Fairly Odd Parents, but would later be revealed as Susanne. She would go as far as to waste money. She is very dumb, and doesn't know that Vicky is an evil sociopath. She is very naive and daft. She isn't really that clever. Goldie Goldenglow Foop and Poof's love interest. She is very nice and speaks in a southern belle accent. She is very cute and loves both Foop and Poof equally. She speaks with such eloquence and style. She is one year younger than Foop. She is so cool and nice. She applies herself anywhere she goes. She is very, very special to both Poof and Foop, so much they'd fight over her. She sometimes mispronounces Foop's name, but she knows who he is. Future Goldie In the future, Goldie is a teenager who is dating Foop. She once dated Poof, too, but they broke up after Poof ignoring all of her calls and texts. She is still very sweet and nice. She has noticeably matured, and is way smarter. She is very popular in school, and is class president. She will go to the same school as Foop and Poof. Goldie will also graduate with flying colors. '' '''Tootie' Vicky's nice sister. Tootie has a majorly geeky appearance and has a huge crush on Timmy to the point of obsession. Vicky always torments her and hassles her. Vicky's always mean to her. Once, Timmy loaned her his fairy godparents for a day, and Tootie was really happy. She has quite the big mouth, though, as she'd blurt out anything that comes to mind. In the future, though, she won't look so awkward and will have mellowed down on liking Timmy too much. Tootie also likes animals and nature and would hate to see the earth in chaos. '' '''Trixie Tang' A popular girl who Timmy has a crush on. She never would feel the same way, but she is still sort of friendly towards him. She can be kind of snobby and vain. She wants people to think she's pretty. She is rich and sort of materialistic. Her favorite things to do are go shopping and wear makeup. She is pretty good friends with Maddie Dite, too. She likes wearing trendy clothes and makeup. She used to have Maddie's anti fairy godparents and went goth temporarily, when Maddie was an obsessive 8 year old. Chloe Carmichael Timmy's new friend who is an insane goody goody. She is very into charity, kale treats, and volunteering. She shares Timmy's fairies with him, much to his dismay. Foop doesn't like her as she always wrecks anti fairy world just for doing good things. He dressed up as a girl because he wanted to make her snap. Chloe is very reliable, and her parents are crazy people who think she shouldn't ever make a poor choice. She thinks she's so perfect, which drives Maddie Dite crazy, as nobody is supposed to be! Mark Chang A weird alien from Yoogopotamia, a far away planet in another galaxy. He doesn't like the typical sweet things regular humans like. Instead, he likes disgusting, weird things like Vicky, rotting broccoli, and trash. He's a squid like creature with tentacles and a helmet that has a brain in it. He is very, very strange, and is super crazy. He uses an image fakeifiar to blend in with the normal human world. His human alter ego's name is Justin Jake Ashton. Juandissimo Remy's conceited fairy godparent. He always likes looking at his reflection and taking off his shirt to admire his "sexy" muscles. He is very vain, and always loves looking in a mirror, even as a baby! He's narcissistic, shallow, but incredibly handsome. He ditched Remy a while ago because he's so obsessed with himself. He may have Narcissistic Personality Disorder, as he's so shallow, vain and conceited. He speaks in a Spanish accent and always likes to flex his muscles. '' '''Blonda' Wanda's famous sister. She is similar to Juandissimo, in the fact she's vain and conceited, but she doesn't flaunt herself overtly like he does. She's on Jorgen's favorite show All My Biceps and she is very popular in Fairy world. Her favorite thing to do is pose for pictures and sign autographs. She is a judge on Fairy Idol and is very good at singing. She has a huge dressing room, and would want to trade places with Wanda for a day. She is married to Cosmo's lying, thieving brother, Snozmo Snozmo Cosmo's super dishonest brother. He is very untrustworthy and lies about nearly everything. His recent lie was that he was a special secret agent that had to fight Dr. No No, just so he can steal Cosmo's wand! He tells the most unbelievable stories, which every moronic fairy would believe. He is Mama Cosma's least favorite son, as he always lies. He likes wearing a tuxedo to help him with his lie on being a super secret agent. '' '''Angel' Angel is Snozmo and Blonda's baby daughter. She is best friends with Poof, Foop, and Goldie, as well as her anti fairy counterpart. She is most like both her parents, being very dishonest at times, and being a snobby superstar who's destined for fame. She is nice, overall, and likes to do what's right. She isn't too popular in school. She gets married to Poof in the future. She shares her name with Foop's girly alter-ego. Cupid The fairy of love. He loves Valentines Day, and is super warm and kind. Cupid loves bringing couples together, and would never split them up. He's the only truly good fairy, as he cares about love and peace, more than anything else in the world. Cupid is truly a romantic, even though he's never had romance himself. He only likes thinking of others. '' '''Danielle' '' Danielle is the school principal. She is the polar opposite of Mr. Crocker, as she's super nice and would never want to catch Timmy or Maddie's (anti)fairies. She is very wise, kind, and intelligent. She is very sweet and wouldn't punish anyone, unless they truly deserve it. She hates tattletales, but is always open to speak to her students about their problems. She is extraordinarily loyal, and hires nice teachers who know their students.'' References: For all the episodes, click link below: Anti Fairly Odd Maddie episodes For the show's gallery, click link below: Anti Fairly Odd Maddie/Gallery For the show's wiki, click link below: http://antifairlyoddmaddie.wikia.com/wiki/Anti_Fairly_Odd_Maddie_Wikia[[Category:Spin-Offs created by GMWBMW44]]